(DxA) For Lost Time
by ApritelloIsLife
Summary: "But when it came to Donatello... Sweet, gentlemanly, dorky Donatello... She never had control." Donatello and April make up for lost time. Sequel to (DxA) Complications. Rated M for smut. Mostly just Apriltello, possible mentioning of other pairings or characters. Completed... For now.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Wooh. First chapter of For Lost Time! I will be updating it on a regular basis promise :P Also chapters won't be named. Little bit lazy today.**

 **Chapter one**

April was never one to be selfish. When it came to sex, let's just say she gave as good as she got. But she was never with an intense lover such as Donatello. Of course, she had other boyfriends and they had fooled around, but she always returned whatever feeling she got from them.

But when it came to Donatello... Sweet, gentlemanly, dorky Donatello... She never had control. In the bedroom, Donatello was a whole new person. A whole new lover. He nipped and bit and sucked and tweaked with such intensity that April couldn't turn the tables. She couldn't return any feeling she was given, because Donatello had full control. It was all for her. Not for him. For her. She could feel it in every movement, in every coarse lick that ran chills down her spine, every smooth kiss pressed against her clit.

He was never selfish. He always gave, bringing her to orgasm as many times as she'd let him. He'd prod with such intensity it would reduce her to begging him. Begging him to stretch her wide open with his girth. And still, with her pleading, lustful eyes, full of want and desire, he'd still ask. He wanted - no - needed for her to be sure. He thought as though she'd change her mind and saw him as the disgusting freak he is. But she never did. And she never would. She loved him with every fiber in her soul. She would never let him go. She didn't want too. She would rather die then be without him. She needed him. And he needed her.

 **A/N: Full blown graphic detail smut in the next chapter (not that this didn't embarass me enough). R &R please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Smut ahead.. I know that's why ya'll are reading but I'm throwing that out there in case someone forgot to read the summary.**

 **Chapter two**

"Donnie!" April screamed out as Donatello emptied his seed into her. Donatello inwardly smirked as April screamed his name. He'd heard his name shouted many times, in anger, in fear. But having his name shouted out in arousal gave him a sense of pride.

April fell backwards onto the bed, chest heaving, sweat glistening on her flushed, freckle-peppered flesh. Donatello reached down to tuck himself away before relaxing in the bed beside her.

It took April a few moments before she could speak again. "What.. Happened... To going to sleep.. Once we got to bed?"

"When have you ever known that to happen?" Donatello quipped.

"You dirty boy!" she exclaimed, swatting Don's arm playfully. Don chuckled, flashing his gap at her.

"Guilty." he shrugged. April shot him a look of feigned disgust.

"Don't give me that. You're the one that insisted on wearing that tight-ass nightgown."

"Yeah. That was my favorite nightgown." April gestured to the shredded remains of her sleepwear.

Donatello rolled his eyes.

"We really should get to sleep, we have an early morning tomorrow." April told him.

An almost inaudible sigh passed his lips and his face dropped into disappointment for a moment, but he quickly regathered himself. "Alright. Aishiteru, my love."

April wondered why he seemed upset. Did he really want to go again? April rolled over, with her back facing Donatello. Don raised an eyebrow and scooted in close to her, draping an arm around her waist.

It was when she was almost asleep when she felt it. The bulge at the bottom of his plastron prodding her lower back. She felt his grip on her waist tighten as he attempted to pull her closer. Donatello bent his head and began to place open-mouthed kisses along her collar-bone. April bit her lip to hold back a moan. She felt a sudden rush of warmth spread between her legs as she felt his hand rise higher and higher until finally it rested upon her breast.

He kneaded her naked breast in his hand, causing April to give a soft moan. He let his thumb slide across her nipple and she gasped.

Donatello pushed on her shoulder to show that he wanted her on her back. April complied, looking up at him with her lust-filled eyes. She was anything but tired now.

He pressed a tender kiss to her lips before traveling southwards to capture her nipple in his mouth.

"AGH!" April cried out as he sucked hard on her left nipple. "Oh D.. Donnie.." his name fell from her mouth as he lavished her breast.

"Please.." the plea came from her mouth just as needy as she felt. Donatello released her nipple from his mouth and he leaned up to look at her.

"Please... Please what?" he asked her, breathlessly.

She felt herself crawling at his lower plastron begging with the need in her eyes. Her hand found the bulge and pressed hard against it. Donatello grunted as he instinctively dropped from his hiding place. "A.. April.." he gasped as she closed her hand around him.

"Pl..Please..." she begged directing him toward her entrance. And for the first time, Donatello pushed himself forward without asking her. A rumbling noise erupted from his chest as he buried himself inside of her.

"Oh, God.." she shuddered as he slowly pulled out before thrusting in again.

"A..April.." he groaned as he thrust again. He was loosing himself in her. It smelled like April, it tasted like April, it _felt_ like April. He gave her all of him, and she eagerly gave back. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. The girl of his dreams, screaming his name, begging him to pound her into the mattress. Him of all people. They could have sex a million times and he still wouldn't be able to believe it.

His name fell from her lips with each thrust.

"Oh.. Oh god.. DONNIE!" April clenched the sheets in her fists as her orgasm hit her, bringing Donatello into a sudden climax as he spilled his seed in her.

"April.." he moaned her name a final time as he slid out of her. He collapsed beside her, to exhausted to even tuck himself away. He tried to keep his eyes open, tried to watch his beautiful angel as she basked in the afterglow of her orgasm.. But he couldn't keep his eyes open and soon fell asleep.

 **A/N: K not as graphic as I originally intended, but you try writing a full blown sex story without being embarrassed as fuck (All tha puns)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Aw gee, thank you to Buttergriffin332 and Larka13 for reviewing and thanks to AngelNites, Buttergriffin332, KalikaTybera, and Lettah1999 for following! Also thanks to AngelNites and Leetah1999 for favoriting! I can't believe all the reviews, follows and favorites this story got in only two days! Thank you all so much for the support! It makes me smile whenever I get a new review or follower!**

Chapter three

April twirled her hair around her finger. She always did so when she was nervous or bored. It was a quirk of hers. It had been three days since April had last talked to Donatello. Three days ago he had told her he would need some time to himself for a while.

He didn't seem to be working in his lab anymore. She only ever saw him training with his brothers. They would train for hours until one of them would collapse and had to be carried to his room by the other three. She sighed as she stood up. She wasn't going to sit by as Donatello nearly trained himself to death. She was going to get some answers, and she was going to get them now.

She peered inside the dojo to find only Donatello training. He was running Katas with his bo nonstop. She wondered for a moment why he was running Katas, after all it was only done by those who had not yet begun learning the art of ninjitsu.

She took a step inside, and as soon as she had entered the room Donatello froze dead in his tracks. "A..April?" he spoke with his back still turned to her. Slowly, he turned around to face her. "What.. What are you doing here?"

"God, why are you acting like this? You haven't said a word to me for three days and the first thing that comes out of your mouth is 'What are you doing here'?"

He looked at her with an intensity she could feel. "I just haven't been myself lately." he finally spoke.

"That's your excuse for ignoring me for three days? Three days, Donnie! And your brilliant excuse for that is 'I'm not myself'?"

His gaze softened for a moment. "I'm sorry."

"Damn right, your sorry! Now why the hell have you been acting like this? All you ever do anymore is train!"

"I'm just.. I'm not.. I'm just not myself, okay. It's complicated."

"I'm sure I can keep up." April crossed her arms.

"It's.. Personal." his cheeks flushed. "Can't we just leave it at that?" he whipped around quickly facing the wall. "Just.. Go please.. I want to train. Alone."

"No. I want answers." she took a step forward and Donatello halted her with a soft whine.

"Are you.. okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine.. I just.. I need to be alone." he said, twirling his bo in his hands.

"Well. Your not alone." she told him, beginning to walk closer to him.

"I need to be alone." he repeated himself.

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Please.. Donnie.. You can trust me." she turned him to face her.

Donatello looked at her with lustful eyes. There wasn't a moment's hesitation as he closed the gap between them, forcing his tongue in her mouth. Suddenly, she understood.

 **A/N: Sorry about this chapter leaving loose ends, but some of these chapters won't have lemon in them. I might finish this in the next chapter, I'm not sure. R &R :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: If anyone was confused as to why Don was acting strangely last chapter, it was mating season for the turtles and he was trying to suppress his urges.**

 **Aw shucks, thank's for 10 followers and 6 favorites! :D**

Chapter four

"Don?" she called out into the darkness. She sat upright and started feeling around for Donatello. She swatted at the comforter, attempting to find him in the bed. Every time her hand hit, she flattened part of the comforter. "D..Don?" she called out again.

She reached around for the bedside lamp he kept in his damp room for when he had night terrors. She finally found the chain and yanked it. "Don!" she called, frantically searching the room for her purple-masked hero.

She threw the covers off of her and pressed her feet to the cold floor of the sewer. A chill ran down her spine and she wrapped her arms around her in attempt to keep her warm. She clutched her nightgown in one hand, and her arm in the other. "D..Don.." she took a small step. Her feet felt as though they would fall off from the cold.

"D..Don.. Please." she slowly made her way to the door frame. When she made it there, she leaned on the door frame. She exhaled and she could see her breath. "W..Why is it.. So cold?" she tightened her grip on her nightgown.

"Don..Don where are you?" she begged. Her legs gave in and she fell to the floor. Her hand hit something cold as she went down. She looked up from the floor to see Donatello, lying on the floor. Blood was pouring from a gash on his head. "Do..Don!" she gasped. She reached up for him and frantically shook him, as if trying to shake the life back into him.

"P..Please, Don!" she cried. "I need you! D..Don't leave me! Please!" as she shook, blood was flung in all directions, all around the sewers. Her hands were covered in it.. In his blood. Her nightgown was drenched in it. It was all over her..

Suddenly, her mind went blank. She didn't understand life anymore. She didn't have a reason to live anymore. She slowly set Don's corpse back onto the floor and looked down at her hands.. They were stained with red. She looked at her yellow nightgown. There was a big blotch where his blood splattered all over her, and in the room. She looked back up, into his lifeless eyes... And she cried.

And she cried.

 **A/N: A little angst chapter here! Don't worry this is not the end of the story, but I'm not spoiling anything!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Now you may be thinking "WTF ARE YOU DOING YOU KILLED OFF DON HOW ARE YOU STILL CONTINUING THIS STORY" and as I said, the story is not over...**

Chapter five

And she cried. Her cries turned into sobs, and her sobs turned into violent wails.

"April?" Splinter's voice called from the shadows, silencing her sobs.

"S..Sensei?" she called out frantically. "Sensei!"

"Ap- Donatello!" April whipped her head around to see Splinter rushing towards her. He fell to his knees in front of Donatello, his face contorted in a look of disbelief. "My.. My son.."

"Sensei.." April looked at him with tearful eyes. She watched as a tear ran down his cheek, and she watched as he unraveled into a sobbing mess of himself. April burst out crying and shoved herself into his arms. Splinter wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. His soft cries of terror and disbelief rang in her ear, and only fueled her own.

They sat on the floor of the sewer for hours, crying until the tears had run dry.. Even after that, they held each other in silence and fear and just pure disbelief.

"What are we going to do.." April broke the silence, still wrapped in Splinter's warm embrace. Splinter pushed her forward to look into her eyes. He opened his mouth as if to say something but said nothing. He looked down at the floor of the sewer and shook is head. When he looked back up there was a twinkle in his eyes and a smile spread across his face.

"Wake up." he whispered to her.

April's face twisted into a look of confusion. "Wake up." he said again, a bit more firmly. "Wake up!" his voice was frantic now, but it seemed to slip away until she could barely hear it any longer.

* * *

April's vision became blurry as light burned her eyes. "Wake up!" she heard again but it wasn't Splinter's voice this time. She sat bolt upright in the bed, her breath coming out in ragged gasps. She turned her head quickly to see Donatello's face, gazing at her in worry. Relief washed over her in waves, as she realized it was all a dream.

"Donnie!" she cried out and threw herself in his arms.

Donatello pulled her from his arms and looked at her. "Are you okay?" he asked, his look still one of worry.

She slowly shook her head, tears beginning to spill from her eyes. Donatello pressed a kiss to her forehead and pulled back to look into her eyes.

He brushed a tear away with his thumb. "What did you dream?" he asked softly.

Her look quickly became one of fear, and she threw herself back into his arms. He understood then, and whispered softly into her ear "I'll never leave you."

 **A/N: You really thought I was going to kill off my favorite character? Pfft.**


	6. Chapter 6: Interlude

**Interlude**

 **A/N: A few missing scenes that were going to end up in the story, but never actually made it. I suppose this will clear a few things up.**

 **#1 Pre Chapter 1/Post Complications**

 **A/N: This was actually going to be the first chapter, but what ended up as the first chapter had a better feel to it. This picks up right where Complications left off. It's basically their 'first time'. Oh, by the way, make up whatever you want with the appearence of Don's penis. I'm not going off explaining turtle dicks in 'vivid detail'.**

Donatello's eyes grew wide at the suggestion, and suddenly he was tired anymore. He nervously cleared his throat, and stuttered out "W..What do you mean?"

April smirked at him. "You're a very smart man, Donatello. Don't play dumb with me, I wont buy it."

Donnie could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks (and southwards) as he squeezed his eyes shut in embarrassment. "Ap..April!" he squeaked as she ran a tongue up his neck and nipped at his pulse point.

"Look at me, Donatello." April whispered. Donnie opened his eyes and looked at her quizzically. When he looked at her she grabbed hold of her nightie and lifted it rather tentatively. His eyes grew wide, his mouth hanging slightly open, as he watched as more and more of her creamy skin was revealed him, until finally her breasts were free from the confinement; her rosy nipples growing hard from the cool air.

He opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a pained groan. That was the moment he lost control. He lunged forward into a sitting position, pulling her up with him, his hands grabbing hold of her hips, pinning her on his lap. Almost immediately, he latched his mouth onto her nipple; one of his hands left her hip to tweak and pull on the other.

April cried out, and her hands grabbed a hold of his head, holding him where he was, desperately trying to pull him closer. She grinded her hips against him, delighting in the pressure his hard lower plastron made. She felt his muscles tense and he pulled back, his face contorted in pain.

"Did I hurt you?"

"N..No." he opened his eyes and looked at her, his pupils blown wide with lust.

She ran her hand down his plastron, quite shocked to find a prominent bulge at his lower plastron. Donatello gasped as her hand ghosted over where he was hidden. No, she didn't hurt him, quite the opposite she realized. Suddenly, she pressed down on his bulge, and he yelped as he dropped down from his hiding place instinctively. He squeezed his eyes shut, his cheeks burning bright red as silence filled the room.

His eyes flung open as he felt April's hand close around his member. "April.." he moaned softly as she gingerly stroked him root to tip.

"I need you." fell from her mouth as she buried her head in his neck, stroking his member harder now.

He felt his hand sliding down until it rested between her legs. April stopped stroking him, bucking toward his hand. Her panties were soaked, and he could feel the heat of her desire coming off in waves. He began stroking her through the fabric of her panties.

He needed to stop. He couldn't stop. His hands were acting of their own accord. He'd passed the point of no return; he'd lost the battle for control, and frankly, he didn't care.

"Donnie.." she breathed as he stroked her faster. "Donnie, please... Don't stop.." she moaned as he slipped his hand inside of her panties. She gasped as his cold finger brushed against her clit.

He rubbed in circles now, adding more and more pressure with each flick of his finger. "Donnie.." she moaned into his neck.

"April.." he whispered back to her.

"I want you." she moaned. "I want you inside of me." he stopped his movements; April gave a little whimper at his stillness. He withdrew his hand slowly and she pulled away from his neck to look at him.

She lifted off of him only for a moment, slipping her panties down her legs and kicking them off somewhere along with her nightie. Don flipped her over, so he was on top, and steadied himself. April's hand enclosed around him and directed him towards her entrance.

"April?" it was a question, silently imploring an answer from her. She knew the answer all too well.

"Yes." she growled, writhing against him.

He couldn't stop the inhuman churring noise as he pushed forward into her warm depths. At that moment, all knowledge and reasoning went out the window. He no longer knew complex equations, or simple ones for that matter; all he knew was April. She was hot and wet and _so tight_. It was godly inside of her.

He never believed in heaven, and the thought crossed his mind that he had died and gone to it. He was with the girl of his dreams in the most carnal manner. He could die tomorrow, and die the happiest man in the world. He'd reached his nirvana.

"Oh god.." she shuddered as he slowly pulled out before pushing in again. He grunted as his manhood slipped in and out of her tight opening.

He could feel himself climbing higher and higher, the ball of lust in his groin becoming tighter and tighter, until April's climax came sudden, her walls clamped around him, and when she went over the edge, Don followed; he exploded inside of her, his seed oozing from their still connected parts.

He fell to the bed beside her, seeing white and feeling April everywhere. He moved his head to see the sight before him; April was basking in the afterglow of her orgasm, her skin flushed and glistening with sweat.

She turned to Don, her bosom heaving. She looked at him and smiled. "That was..."

"Yeah." he agreed. He smiled back, flashing his gap at her. "Ashiteru." April looked at him quizzically. "It means 'I love you'."

"Oh. I love you too." she cuddled next to him, and buried her face in the crook of his neck. It wasn't long until her breathing evened out as she drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **#2 Post Chapter 3**

 **A/N: I promised myself I wasn't gonna do it. But I guess ya'll deserve the other half of chapter 3. This was originally part of chapter 3 but... I couldn't take myself seriously with this in it. And plus, it's only like 10 sentences.**

She wasn't sure how she ended up in his room. The last thing she remembered was confronting him in the dojo. Now she was pinned against a purple comforter, naked, with a very horny Donatello above her, staring into her eyes hungrily.

He didn't ask. He just rammed himself inside of her. He wasn't gentle. It wasn't for her this time. It was rushed, and it was quick, and it was rough. And she loved it.


	7. Chapter 7: Ending here?

**Sorry guys, but I'm ending this story. I really haven't had any inspiration lately, so I'm just going to end it with the last chapter. If I do get any ideas, I will post them, but no promises.**

 **It's been months and no ideas have come to me. I thought with time I would get new ideas, but honestly I'm all out. I think this is it for this story. Sorry guys.. Thanks for reading though! And thanks for understanding!**

 **I'll see you in a new story!**

 **~ApritelloIsLife**


End file.
